dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Zerzel Jordic
|name1 = Overlord Form |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form |link3 = First Impact Zerzel Jordic |name3 = First Impact }} /Ranged) Increases dealt to an enemy |activeskill1 = Lions' Specter |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Summons three wise men of the Lion. These 'Lieutenant Wraiths' recover 10 death energy for Zerzel during normal attacks, increasing damage by 12% for 14 seconds and deals 617% damage per second. This can overlay three times. Also, the Lion's Wraith deals double damage to Boss-type enemies. 21.4 sec |activeskill2 = Cold Hands ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Deals 3120% to an enemy and grants the enemy a Chill debuff for 19.4 seconds. Enemies affected by Chill take 189% more damage and all attacks are critical on them. Deals triple damage to Boss-type enemies. 13.7 sec |activeskill3 = Irresistible Command ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Consumes 1 Wraith from "Lions' Specter", dealing 2114% damage to the enemy and 872% damage per second for 6 seconds. The duration of the damage over time can not be reduced by debuff resistance and this ability deals double damage to Boss-type enemies. This skill can only be used after a Wraith has been summoned. 40 Death energy is restored on use. 16.3 sec |passive1 = Chilling Death |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increases allied units 227% and attack power by 184%. |passive2 = Winter is Coming |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Each time an enemy or allied unit dies, Jordic recovers 50 death energy, self damage increases by 79%, and Boss damage by 107%. Can overlay up to 10 times. 1 sec |passive3 = Lords of Death |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = When the Death Energy gauge is filled, the Lord of Death will be unsealed for 17 seconds. While unsealed, increases self damage by 210%. The Lord of Death deals 2137% damage to all enemies every 3 seconds, while also doing 972% damage per second for 24 seconds, overlaying up to 4 times. When the Lord of Death is resealed, deal 2218% damage to an enemy, and additional damage of 77% of the damage done from the reseal. All cold damage done while the Lord of Death is unsealed do double damage to Boss-type enemies. |passive4 = Chilling Feast |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases the gain of death energy by 2 times and increases the damage done by all allied units by 178%. |passive5 = Longing Desire |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Each time the Lord of Death is unsealed, Zerzel Jordic's Boss damage is increased by 221% and all allied units' damage is increased by 206%. This can overlay up to two times. |passive6 = Winter King |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = When the Lord of Death is unleashed, increases the boss damage of all friendly units by 374%. Also, when a Lions' Specter explodes, it will increase the damage enemies receive by 131% for 18 seconds, can maintain up to 3 stacks. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = }} Category:Ishtar's Armada